


Save a horse, ride a cowboy

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: *A response to a challenge...a dirty dirty...lol... response...* Jared is set to prove a point, and Chris Kane might just have to shut up and let him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Unwinding can take many forms, but for Jensen Ackles, it was never found anywhere near peace and quiet. Taking a break from filming, he thrived on a room with sawdust on the floors, loud music and clinking bottles. He was in his element again, far away from Vancouver and Los Angeles. Back to old stomping grounds in San Antonio in a little place known for unaltered drinks and nightly throw-downs. The fights were almost always between friends and Jensen was on summer vacation, so why the hell not be here at the Lone Star?**

**Brushing past people and sending a flirtatious smile to whoever’s eyes he met was just part of the fun. He carried three longneck bottles and bypassed the overworked waitresses. No offense, but waiting for them to bring you another pitcher or bottle was really not the way to go if you truly meant to get trashed. Besides he had his best friend and boyfriend both waiting on him. Jared could get impatient when he wanted something to suck down. The thought made Jensen chuckled wickedly before he was slamming the bottles to the table.**

**He slid into his chair and got to hear the last bit of Jared and Chris’ conversation. Or argument depending how seriously you took it. Jared was being very persistent when he pointed a finger at Chris and said blearily, “You’re just saying that coz you don’t know any better is all… A little… life experience? Change your mind.”**

**“About what?” Jensen asked, looking between them as he downed his tequila shot and set about opening his beer.**

**Pushing back the brim of his hat over long dark hair, Christian shook his head and looked to Jared through squinted eyes.**

**“I don’t need to have more life exper-… ex… ess..- times… I have plenty of life in me. Plenty of learning. I been around you know. I ain’t changing my mind about it. I know what I know. I think you’re biased.”**

**“About what?” Jensen tried again, laughing this time at how he was being passed over here.**

**Jared sighed and gave Christian one of his, ‘I feel bad for you because I know better’ looks. A Jared patented expression if ever there was one.**

**“Chris thinks head is head, is head. But he’s never had it from a guy. So how the hell’d he know? Thas what I’m sayin’.”**

**“Oh so skipping religion and politics tonight.” Jensen teased, not ruffled by their friendly debate. Of course things could change.**

**“Just because you’re dropping a load in Jensen’s mouth doesn’t mean it’s the best he’s ever had.” Chris replied in a semi- reasonable tone. “Jen?”**

**Jensen was thinking over having his mouth referred to like it was a sperm bank before he eyed his best friend.**

**“What’s the question again?”**

**Jared laughed and reached under the table with his free hand, his large hand engulfing Jensen’s groin as he palmed him from root to tip. A friendly little ‘howdy’ in the gesture.**

**“Chris wants to know if I blow you as good as a girl does. Or if it’s better.”**

**Jensen shifted his hips some, since he was being jacked through his jeans. His cock so didn’t care that they were in a public place or that Chris tended to get uncomfortable if he and Jared were too ’close’ in front of him. There were some other reasons to not cum in your jeans, and Jensen made a note to self to consider those things shortly. It wasn’t his fault Jared was looking so good. Fuckable. Jared was damp with sweat from the hot interior of the bar, his dark hair sticking to his elven cheekbones and falling in disorder around those cat eyes. Knowing Jared was always eager kept Jensen on that same edge or close to it. He loved the tall drink of water sprawled next to him like an oversized sex toy about now. Drawling out every word or just globbing them together in drunken slurs. Jensen’s jade hued eyes flickered and then he reached under the table to try and grip Jared’s hand, not sure how to talk if he was being five-knuckle-shuffled the whole time.**

**“Well… I’d have to say Jared’s the best I ever had.”**

**“Aw come on.”**

**Chris guffawed and knew good and well Jared was hedging his bets under the cracked surface of the table. Going right to Jensen’s ‘other’ brain in the process.**

**Jensen laughed at Jared’s smug look to Chris and had to add.**

**“Look at it this way. Everything is bigger on Jared. That goes for his mouth and fucking throat too. That answer your question?”**

**Chris choked on his drink and Jared playfully tossed him a paper napkin. Chris swatted the napkin away and ran the back of his hand over his tearing eyes.**

**“Alright, alright. I’m not sayin’ you’re right…I’m just droppin’ it for the sake of my…-”**

**“Gag reflex?” Jared quipped and smiled widely as Chris gave him a look both amused and mock horrified. Jared sat back in his seat, nursing his beer and then smiling blindingly when their waitress finally made it over with two pitchers. “Thanks, darlin’.” Tipping her, Cindi with an ‘I’, Jared tossed back more beer and half listened as Jensen and Christian were talking about the house band. Reviewing the people on the stage and reminiscing over places they had played together. Jared wasn’t saying their music talk was boring, but it was not half as interesting as blowjobs. No contest there. He waited until he couldn’t any more before he asked in false innocence. “Do you ever hate it, Christian, when you see assholes reviewin’ bands, like critics, I mean… when they ain’t never actually played music themselves. I mean really done the thang in real life. You cain’t know what you’re goin’ on about until you do the damn thang, right?”**

**Christian was a little surprised to hear Jared adding to the conversation since he thought Jen’s boy had just tuned out altogether on them. He nodded and had to agree.**

**“Well yeah, I mean, it’s just air bein’ used up when people B.S. over things they don’t know about. Critics are those that can’t do, you know? I try not to pay them any mind…”**

**Jensen looked between Jared and Chris and his eyes lit as he saw where Jared was going with this. It made him damned curious because who knew what devil was in Jared tonight making that agile tongue move. He decided to wait and see what would be said.**

**Jared smiled like he just had a sirloin steak dropped in front of him after a long day’s work in the cold. He leaned in some, arms to the table as he dropped his tone to Christian Kane.**

**“Then you won’t mind testin’ your own know how, right? Learnin’ before you go talkin’.”**

**Chris canted his head, suspicious now. Jared was smiling just enough to raise the fine hairs on his nape. He glanced to Jensen but Jen was watching the band, seeming to not even be listening to them at all. Chris decided to call Jared’s bluff and smirked.**

**“What are you proposing?”**

**Jared tilted his bottle back and drank deeply, sliding a few inches of the green glass neck into his mouth, smiling darkly before slowly pulling it free.**

**“I’m pro-posin’ that you come with me and Jen out back… unless you’d rather stay here and look for your balls? I can get you a magnifyin’ glass if you need it. Some scotch tape to put’em back on….or you can just leave em off an be a pussy…”**

**Chris was slammed by the multiple barbs, not even sure what was being proposed.**

**“Go with y’all where?”**

**Jared chuckled and stood, nodding to Jensen.**

**“You comin’ baby? We can walk from here.”**

**Jensen rose to his feet and gave Christian a sympathizing look. He picked up his hoodie and slid it on, knowing Jared meant to head back to the house they shared. There were a few reasons they liked the Lone Star. Not having to drive their plastered asses home was one of them.**

**“We’re goin’ to our place, Chris. If you and ‘Double Dog Dare’ want to work this out, it’d be best done without an audience.”**

**Jensen spoke like he knew what Jared was planning and he had no idea, but either way, time to get the giant tramp home for the night. Plus? Jensen was curious. He liked seeing Jared plotting. Looked cute on him.**

**Christian joined them in staggering back to their house, bemoaning having to walk so far, citing he had normal human legs unlike some people. Once they reached the house, he followed Jen and Jared into the place and was glad there wasn’t a sex swing hanging in the living room or anything. But there was a big leather saddle. Right there in the living room floor. Gleaming and seeming dirty, even if Chris was putting his own imagination into overdrive.**

**“What’s that for?”**

**Jared glanced over to the gift from his parents and laughed, seeing the fascinated stare from Christian Kane. He assumed Chris never got a saddle for his birthday before.**

**“All that ridin’ you claim to do and you cain’t figure out what that’s for?”**

**Jensen peeled off his jacket and added, “We use it to fuck, Chris. We couldn’t help ourselves.”**

**“That’s coz we’re from Texas…” Jared smiled at the words and looked at the saddle in an all new light. Hm. He took off his jacket and then tossed his shirt aside too. Why the hell not? “You ready to test that theory, cowboy?”**

**“Jensen?” Christian wasn’t eeping but he felt close, looking at his best friend as Jared seemed to be offering him a blow job. He wasn’t sure but it seemed that way. Surely Jared didn’t hand them out the way other people asked if they could get you a drink?**

**Jensen sat on the sofa and knew Jared was pushing Chris’ buttons and most likely, Kane’d get huffy and stomp out pretty soon. Balls in a bunch over this one.**

**“Hey, it’s your thing, Chris. You want to talk so much about head, can’t expect Jared not to get hungry. It’s like doing shots in front of a recovering alcoholic.”**

**Jared laughed mischievously at that comparison and was watching Jensen. Jensen was so not worried about this. Whatever way it went? Jensen knew who Jared belonged to and vice versa. Never a question. Not to mention? Jensen loved to watch. Got off on it hardcore. They had the videos to prove it, where the director’s raspy voice told Jared precisely what he wanted to see. Jared pulled off his boots and then undid his belt buckle, hearing Christian’s breath catch as Jared stripped down to just his plaid boxers. He smiled errantly to Chris and straddled the saddle, not missing how Jensen’s interested eyes cut to him. Teasing was an art form.**

**Jared ran a fingertip over his lips in exaggerated slowness and then sucked at his finger before smearing his lips lewdly. He playfully ground his hips to the saddle horn and whispered, “Come on, Chris. You love women. Cain’t get enough pussy. Come on and prove it. You’re so straight, you probably won’t even feel my mouth wrappin’ around your prick…”**

**Chris was ragingly hard and Jared’s little one man show wasn’t helping. Padalecki did not possess tan lines. From what Chris could see. Jensen certainly wasn’t stepping in to say it was enough or game over. Just watching with those dragon green eyes sparkling.**

**“You seriously… think… you can suck me and make me see the light?”**

**“You ever get off just from bein’ sucked?” Jared murmured, smiling as Chris grunted ‘no’. “Prove it. Give it to me…”**

**Chris felt like he was in a trance walking towards Jared. The throb of his cock was so pained that he knew he was a goner here. He gave one last desperate look to Jensen, but all he got was the sight of Jensen unzipping his own jeans and reaching down inside. Chris was too drunk for this shit. He told himself to pack it up and go. Still? He was unfastening his jeans and seeing his ruddy full cock hitting the air. Nothing between his cock and his jeans, and now Jared could see what his teasing had done.**

**Jared wasn’t teasing now though. His hand wrapped around Chris and drew him closer, his eyes locked to the shaft before him. Chris stared as Jared’s tongue emerged from his lips, the pointed tip ghosting around the plum tip of his cock. Jared jerked him lazily, doing a corkscrew twist with his hand as he was barely tasting Chris’ tip. Jared’s eyes lifted to Chris’ before he boldly rubbed the head of the other man’s cock to his parted lips, glossing them with precum. Jared licked it away with a heated murmur before he groaned and sank about five inches into his mouth.**

**“Oh SHIT…” Chris half-shouted, his hands digging into the glossy dark hair of the man sucking at him like his dick was life support. Chris’ eyes closed, feeling how tight and fast Jared sucked at him, that tongue never slowing down.**

**Jensen watched with narrowed eyes and had his own shaft free and in his hand, lazily jerking off as he saw his lover’s cheek bulge with the outline of Christian’s cock. Knowing that little display was for him. Jensen rumbled a hot sound, seeing how Jared was dirtily riding the saddle under him, the leather no doubt warm by now.**

**“Go harder, Jared…suck Chris harder… make him blow down your throat til you choke…”**

**Jensen walked over to the other two males and then he was crouching behind Jared, working those boxers down his baby’s hips. He relished the way Jared’s body jerked when two wet fingers were working into him, fucking him as he sucked so good.**

**Mmm. Jared was blissful, having his mouth and throat crammed full and then Jensen’s nimble fingers rubbing him inside. Getting him ready for more. Jared leaned into Christian and his eyes blazed up to Chris’ before he sucked like he was on a timer. He made it wetter and a little louder, the messy sounds causing the cock in his mouth to jerk and spasm. Soon, soon Jared was choke-swallowing down a frothy heat as he proved his point. He was licking his milky lips as he drew back and smiled to the harshly panting Christian Kane.**

**“Now…you can…have an opinion….”**

**Jensen laughed huskily at the words from Jared even as he was pushing his own cock into his receptive lover. He made Jared take it to the hilt, pressing until there was no give between them, his engorged cock owning his slut. He drew back nice and slow before pumping. He knew he couldn’t last long, not seeing Jared edge forward to catch a stray drop of cum dripping from Chris’ over-sensitive cock. Hearing Chris almost whimper and then Jared gasping he was cumming, cumming, cumming now. Jensen lost it. He bit down on Jared’s shoulder and hunched to him like he was possessed until he exploded. Panting, Jensen rested a flushed cheek to Jared’s gleaming shoulder.**

**“God…damn…”**

**Chris’ words filtered through Jensen’s mind and he blinked up to his best friend with minimal awareness outside of how good he felt.**

**Chris just smiled, tucking himself away as he whistled. “Gotta love Texas…”  
**


End file.
